


capisce?

by pettyasspeachywrites



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: I'm just bored y'all don't judge my writing uwu, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettyasspeachywrites/pseuds/pettyasspeachywrites
Summary: "I'm a boy. You're a boy. Can this get any gay-er?""Bro, I'm just here to get my fucking underwear washed because I used it to wipe off cum.""Bro, what the fuck do you think 'fubu' means?""Federal underwear beneficiary united services?""There's not an 's' in fubu, dumb bitch.""Then what does it mean, if you're so smart?""Fuck buddy."





	capisce?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pavvie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pavvie), [Shiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny/gifts), [darling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling/gifts), [Ams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ams/gifts), [cici](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cici/gifts), [june](https://archiveofourown.org/users/june/gifts), [Jen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/gifts).



"My ass feels numb."

 

Seokjin complained as he watched Yoongi pile up all the laundry from Jin's room. It was a mess. With a man like Seokjin, a face looking like a literal god and a body that was the definition of perfection; you'd think he'd have his shit together. But even at age 26, he had been forcing his room mate, Min Yoongi to do laundry. It's not that he didn't know how to, but he valued his clean nails a lot, and he didn't want to associate his "pure hands" with his dirty clothes. Even though it didn't really make sense, Yoongi still did it. Because even though Seokjin was a prissy bitchwhore, he knew how to cook, and Yoongi wasn't too interested in cooking at the moment. But he was practicing. As soon as he'd learn how to cook, he plans on kicking Seokjin out of the house, so he doesn't have to do the man's laundry. It wasn't until Yoongi started screaming aloud, that Seokjin moved from his spot on one of the washing machines.

 

"What? What the fuck, don't scream!"

 

Seokjin said as he tried to get a look at what caused Yoongi to scream.

 

"What? A cockroach? Ghost?"

 

Yoongi turned around, his face looking both devastated, and horrified. He was holding up one of Seokjin's pink underwear, that had his name printed in calligraphy.

 

"What's so horrifying about my under-"

 

Seokjin grabbed the underwear as soon as he saw it, his face becoming a bright-pink as he scratched the back of his neck.

 

"I-I had no socks okay!"

 

Yoongi's eyes widened as he drops all of the clothing.

 

"Are you saying I've been cleaning your cum-filled-socks this entire time?"

 

Seokjin was silent. And after that, Yoongi had his answer. 

 

As typical as things could be, Seokjin was kicked out that day. Well, of course he wasn't  _kicked out_ kicked out. He was just given a break from the house, for like three days so Yoongi could clean the entire house and remove the image of himself cleaning Seokjin's socks, which he thought was filled with mayo.  _It wasn't._ Now, Seokjin was walking around, tossing and turning with all of his underwear in a basket. His first mission of the day was to find a laundry place. Or.. a laundry-cleaning-place. Whatever those places were called. What better place to look for them than in the internet? It took Seokjin a good twenty minutes to finally find a laundry shop in Seoul. The city was the supposed 'best' place in Korea, but how come laundry shops were so hard to find in his area?

 

_**fubuservices.org** _

 

_we will ensure you get the cleaning of a lifetime. all positions are open. any place, any time. open on sunday nights only._

 

It was actually saturday night, but Seokjin assumed that those fuckers needed the money anyway, since they can't even put cute pictures to advertise their site. He grinned as he made his way to the area, that was about a block away from the apartment he was staying (which Yoongi also owned). He arrived at the place and it smelled..rancid. He thought laundry shops would smell like flowers and peaches, but this place smelled like an alley. He made his way inside, the bell making a ringing noise as he walked in, and a boy with an apron with the words 'fubu intern' immediately came out of no where. He had cherry-colored hair that actually looked good on him. It was kind of cool, because Seokjin always thought a color like that wouldn't look good. But he sure pulled it off. The boy gave him a small smirk, placing a hand on Seokjin's waist and pulled him closer, as Seokjin moved away immediately and stared at the man in confusion.

 

"So I don't have a lot of money, and-"

 

The man interrupted him by taking Seokjin's basket and putting it in the back. 

 

"It's alright. I'm an intern, so you can be my practice client. You don't have to pay me." 

 

Seokjin smiled and nodded, he looked around for a name tag but there didn't seem to be one.

 

"What's your name, cherry boy?"

 

Seokjin said with a small smile. Now this was satisfying. Making someone do their work without complaining all the time, like Yoongi. 

 

"I'm Jeon Jeongguk! We're not supposed to disclose our names to clients, but you're an exception since you're so cute and all."

 

He was adorable. He was all enthusiastic and giddy, he didn't expect that from someone who works at laundry shops on sunday nights. Maybe this was his dream job. Or maybe a job that was passed unto their clan. Like how the Rivera's in the movie Coco made shoes for a living. It was cool.

 

"Are there any female workers as well?" 

 

He asked looking around, as the boy frowned. 

 

"Nope, just boys. I am a boy, and so are you."  


Seokjin chuckled and noticed the smirk. It was kind of hot, honestly. 

 

"I'm a boy. You're a boy. Can this get any gay-er?"

 

"Bro, I'm just here to get my fucking underwear washed because I used it to wipe off cum."

 

"Bro, what the fuck do you think 'fubu' means?"

 

"Federal underwear beneficiary united services?"

 

"There's not an 's' in fubu, dumb bitch."

 

"Then what does it mean, if you're so smart?"

 

"Fuck buddy."

* * *

 

"You got kicked out?"

 

Jeongguk said with a frown, sipping the slurpee that he and Seokjin shared since Jeongguk apparently had no money.

 

"I don't wanna offend you or anything but, do you have any.."

 

"Sexually transmitted diseases? No. I'm a virgin, and if you think I suck cocks; I don't."

 

Seokjin rose an eyebrow in confusion and disbelief as he finally took a sip of the drink, after contemplating on it for over ten minutes.

 

"But you're supposed to be a 'fuck buddy' aren't you? How are you single?"

 

Jeongguk sighed and showed his apron.

 

"See? It says here intern. I've only had a call-conversation with my manager about this, and he says that I'd start work tomorrow night. But when you came in, and you looked really handsome, I figured having you as my first would be pretty cool. You're cuter than all the twinks I've seen."

 

"Seen where?"

 

"Oh you know. 

 

gay pornos."

 

Seokjin choked on the drink almost spilling everything on his shirt as he groaned in annoyance. This was probably the reason why Yoongi was always so grumpy. Seokjin was very clumsy, and he'd easily spill or drip anything on his clothing. Cum wasn't an exception. 

 

"Jesus christ, how old are you?"

 

"I'm 21."

 

"Aw, sweetie, you're 21! You should be buying pirated Cd's, going to karaoke, bars, and going on movies with friends or a partner! Why are you even signing up for this shit?"

 

Jeongguk frowned as he grabbed a napkin to wipe the mess on Seokjin's mouth, then the ones on his neck.

 

"Well, my parents always tell me I should focus on getting rich rather than doing things a 21-year-old would do. So when I told them about fubu.org and the money I could get, they agreed almost immediately. My friends started avoiding me because my parents would threaten throwing sandals and banana milk at them, and I never get any pocket money so I'm always at home, jacking off, or playing games."

 

Seokjin pouted as he stared at the boy. This man was exactly like Seokjin, when he was eighteen. Seokjin always felt trapped or controlled by his father, who was the CEO of a branch of samsung in Germany. Because of that, Seokjin decided to rebel against him, leave Gwacheon and move to Seoul at the age of 23. It's been three years, and until now he was still living with someone else and paying rent every month. But he does receive money from his dad every weekend, and their communication was twice a week. They'd meet up once a month, and Seokjin would spend the summer in Germany with his father. But he made a vow to himself, that he would never, ever take up the business line. City life was what he wanted. He didn't want to go around and frolic in symposiums like it was actually fun, or wear suits that made him feel like an old man. He wanted to live his life as much as he could. And that's when it hit him. He could actually do Jeongguk a favor. Which would be a change for once, since he was always used to people doing shit for him. Laundry. Buying clothes. It was always him. So now, he was more than inspired to do something nice for a stranger that seemed lost. He gave Jeongguk a bright smile as he got up, placing a hand on Jeongguk's shoulder as Jeongguk looked at him, confused.

 

"I know I'm a fubu intern but I don't know if my dick is ready to-"

 

"Hush hush darling. I'm not gonna let you fuck me, at least not yet-, point is, I'm going to take you around Seoul! We'll do everything you've never been allowed to do, and we'll do it all before the night ends. Only if you want to though. Consent is very important to me."

 

Jeongguk gave it some thought. Just a few seconds ago, he convinced himself he could magically learn how to shove his cock up someone's ass and possibly give this pretty man the dicking of a lifetime, then he was bought a slurpee and now an offer to stroll around the city. It was peculiar, for a man to be so kind to a stranger. But fuck it. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. After this night, he'd go back to fubu.org and have his first client, as if this night was only a dream. 

 

"Let's do this."

 

He said with a grin as they both made their way outside of the store. 

 

"Are you ready, Jeon Jeongguk? For the most amazing night of your life and possibly the highlight of your entire year?"

 

"I guess, but what if my parents-"

 

"No doubts tonight, Jeon. Capisce?"

 

"A-alright."

 

"You have to say capisce back or else it won't work!"

 

"Okay, okay.

 

Capisce."

 

**Author's Note:**

> woah i actually wrote something long! this is about 1.7k uwu so yes, it's short. i have no idea if this'll be a long shot (is that what they call it?) or those chapter-type shit but i'll think about it, since there is another upcoming ship to entwe this fic. i wrote this for about 30 minutes while playing 'your side of the bed' on loop, so that was very enjoyable! and of course, i did not edit shit because y'all know editing isn't my thing. hope you enjoyed reading this shit as much as i enjoyed writing it! thank you, and if you have any suggestions or tips, make sure to say them in dm's, a post, or a cc! thank you uwuwuuwuw have a great day/night fuckers.


End file.
